Molded articles formed from a propylene resin composition are used for automotive materials, household electrical appliances and the like. As for the above described molded article, in Patent Document 1, for instance, a molded article formed from a propylene-based resin composition is described that contains a propylene-based block copolymer and an elastomer, which consists of a portion soluble (Dsol) in room temperature n-decane of which the ethylene content is 25 to 45 mol % and a portion insoluble (Dinsol) in room temperature n-decane.